Four Miracle
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kau diciptakan. Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang dihabiskan bersamamu.


**GPL..**

**Gak Pake Lama lagi saia persembahkan sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu..**

**Disclaimer:**

**-man milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**insert lyrics "Kokoro Kiseki" milik Kagamine bersaudara**

**Note:**

**italic = sisipan lyric lagu**

**italic dalam kutip = lyric lagu yang juga bagian cerita yang dikatakan oleh chara**

**Warning:**

**chara death**

**~~~start~~~**

_Seorang ilmuan yang kesepian membuat sebuah robot_

_Hasilnya telah disebut-sebut sebagai sebuah "KEAJAIBAN"_

Seorang ilmuan yang tengah diasingkan dan kini Black tidak mau membiayai hasil jerih payahnya membuat robot untuk perusahaan software mereka dikarenakan semua dari penemuan tersebut tidak satu pun yang berhasil dengan sempurna, belakangan robot-robot tersebut justru menghancurkan segala sesuatunya.

Merasa kesepian karena kini ia tinggal di sebuah laboratorium terpencil di pulau pengasingan, ia menciptakan sebuah robot gadis berusia 16 tahunan mengunakan alat dan bahan seadanya yang bisa ia temukan. Robot yang sudah dilapisi dengan kulit silikon dan cat itu kini benar-benar menyerupai manusia, wajahnya manis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua.

_Tapi itu belumlah cukup, masih ada satu hal yang belum dapat dilakukan_

_Dan itu adalah sebuah program yang dikenal sebagai "HATI"_

Setelah robot itu dapat hidup dan berbicara layaknya manusia berkat chip canggih yang dulu sempat dibuatnya, ia menyadari bahwa robot itu masih belum 100% serupa dengan manusia. Ia mencari-cari sebuah artikel dalam koran. Di sana tertulis sebuah berita "Suatu saat nanti robot akan memiliki hati, sama seperti manusia. Black kini tengah mengembangkan sebuah program yang disebut sebagai "The Heart".

_Aku ingin bisa mengajarinya_

_Rasa bahagia dan sedih seseorang_

Ilmuan itu menanamkan program bernama "Learn". Program ini akan membuat robot dapat belajar dan berkembang wawasannya, diharap dengan ini ia dapat memberi hati pada robotnya itu.

_Sebuah keajaiban yang diharapkan ilmuan ini_

_Dengan penderitaan yang berlanjut, waktu hanya terus berlalu_

_Suara nyanyian penolakan dan "HATI" ini_

Hari-hari mereka lalui bersama, Robot yang diberinya nama Lenalee selalu siap menyanyi untuk menghibur hatinya, hatinya yang sakit karena fitnah yang membuatnya dikirim ke tempat buruk ini.

_Yang terpantul dari dalam mata itu, untukku_

_Seperti apakah kehidupan itu bagimu?_

_Waktu baginya tidaklah tidak terbatas_

_Tapi ia belum mengerti akan hal itu_

Lenalee merasa senang dapat menghibur tuannya. Setiap kali ia menyanyikan lagu ia dapat melihat pantulan kesenangan dari dalam mata milik tuannya itu. Ketika suatu hari ia bertanya..

"Seperti apakah kehidupan itu bagimu?"

Komui si ilmuan menerangkan bahwa manusia berbeda dengan robot. Manusia memiliki batas hitup yang suatu saat pasti akan datang, namun Lenalee masih belum mengerti akan hal itu. Malam harinya Lenalee tanpa sengaja melihat tuannya menangis di dalam ruang kerjanya yang biasa terkunci rapat namun kini terbuka sedikit, membiarkan isakannya terdengar hingga ke lorong. Dalam pikiran Lenalee bertanya..

"_Mengapa kau menangis?"_

Lenalee meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur. Ribuan pemikiran menghantui pikirannya.

"_Misterius, hati, hati, misterius"_

"_Dia memberitahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat kita bahagia"_

"_Misterius, hati, hati, misterius"_

"_Dia memberitahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat kita bersedih"_

_Misterius, hati, hati, tak terbatas"_

"_Semua melampaui pemikiranku.."_

Tak sanggup lagi memikirkannya ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kau diciptakan_

_Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang dihabiskan bersamamu_

_Keajaiban ketiga belum ada.. Keajaiban ketiga masih.._

Keesokan harinya Lenalee mendapat sebuah pesan di dalam sistemnya.

"_. . . menerima . . . pesan..."_

"_. . . ! . . . sumber pengiriman dari . . . masa depan . . ."_

"_. . . Aku . . . ?"_

Komui dan Lenalee terkejut setelah membaca pesan yang diketahui dikirim dari masa depan dan menyatakan bahwa Lenalee sebenarnya datang dari abad ke-23. Tak lama kemudian sebuah warp gate muncul dari dalam tanah lalu keluarlah seorang berambut merah bereyepath dan seorang lagi berambut biru gelap panjang.

_Ribuan waktu terlewati dan kini pesan sudah diterima_

_Dari suara nyanyian malaikat masa depan "HATI"_

Kemudian disusul oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan seragam ilmuan berlogo The Future Black . Ia menyapa dan memperkenalkan kedua orang asistennya yang tadi muncul terlebih dahulu. Seorang berambut merah itu bernama Lavi dan seorang berambut panjang itu bernama Kanda. Tunggu . . seseorang? Mereka bukanlah manusia tapi robot, sama seperti Lenalee hanya saja mereka sudah tipe sempurna dengan program pemberi hati untuk robot atau dikenal dengan "The Heart". Kini mereka mau membawa Lenalee kembali ke masa depan karena masa percobaannya telah selesai. Itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan tuannya, orang yang paling disayanginya. Ia sempat menolak tapi Komui menyuruhnya untuk ikut dan akhirnya ia pun bersedia untuk pergi.

"_Terimakasih . . sudah membawaku ke dunia ini"_

"_Terimakasih . . atas hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama"_

"_Terimakasih . . atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku"_

"_Terimakasih . . aku akan menyanyi untuk keabadian"_

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya nyanyian terakhir untuk tuannya ia pun berangkat, menghilang ditelan dalam warp gate bersama dengan ilmuan dan kedua robot asisten yang sudah sempurna.

_Keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kau diciptakan_

_Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang dihabiskan bersamamu_

_Keajaiban ketiga adalah "HATI TULUS" darimu di masa depan_

Ilmuan ini kini sendiri lagi, namun ia senang karena ada yang akan mengurus robotnya yang tersayang Lenalee karena waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Kemudian ia duduk di kasur Lenalee. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya dengan tanpa membukanya lagi, selamanya.

_Keajaiban keempat tidak ada, sudah tidak perlu ada yang keempat._

**~~~end~~~**

**Aneh banget yah?**

**Saia sedang 1/2 stress saat membuatnya, jadi maap kalo rada gak bener.**

**Saia merasa kalau ide menggunakan "Kokoro Kiseki" sudah pernah ada yang pakai, ya?**

**Kalau memang iya, Haru-chan sama sekali nggak berniat buat niru, nyadur, ataupun copas jadi _please don't be mad at me_.. (_ _)**

**Lenalee: "Perasaan yang sister complex tu dia deh" *nunjuk Komui***

**Komui: "Author tega.. masa ujung-ujungnya aku meninggal sih?" *nangis bombay***

**Bak: "Huahaha, akhirnya bisa dapetin Lenalee"**

**Komui: "Awas kau ya! Selesai dari sini ku kejar kau dengan komurin tipe XYZ milikku!"**

**Lavi: "Peranku jadi pajangan doang" TT**

**Kanda: "Yang bener figuran, dasar Baka Usagi"**

**Author: *kabur duluan***

**To enclose the story, I'd like to say 'thank you' and may you review it?**

**I'll ask for the review from anyone who read it.**

**Sankyu~**


End file.
